Daniel Henney
Daniel Phillip Henney is an American actor whose credits include American and South Korean works. Biography Henney was born in Carson City, Michigan, on November 28, 1979. His mother was Korean, while his father was American and of Irish descent. He started modeling in the U.S. in 2001 and worked in France, Italy, Hong Kong, and Taiwan while attending college. After his debut in South Korea with an advertisement for the Amore Pacific's cosmetic "Odyssey Sunrise", he became a spokesperson for commercials for Olympus cameras and Daewoo Electronics's Klasse air conditioners. Despite not having any prior knowledge of the Korean language, Henney became a household name through the South Korean hit TV drama, My Lovely Sam Soon ("My Name is Kim Sam Soon"). He played the role of Dr. Henry Kim, a surgeon who is devotedly in love with Hee-jin, another character in the show. My Lovely Sam Soon was the most popular Korean drama in 2005; although Henney starred as a supporting actor, his performance and physical appearance was widely noticed by its audience. Henney then starred in another South Korean drama, Spring Waltz, in 2006. He later learned the Korean language and appeared on a few variety shows, such as Family Outing. Henney starred in his first feature film in Korea, Seducing Mr. Perfect. His second feature film, titled My Father, won multiple awards in South Korea and was the first time in the country's history that a foreigner won all of the major cinema awards in the Best New Actor category. In 2009, he portrayed Agent Zero in the American film X-Men Origins: Wolverine. In fall 2009, he portrayed Dr. David Lee in the CBS-produced TV drama Three Rivers. The following year, he returned to South Korea television for The Fugitive: Plan B. In addition to his acting career, Henney starred in numerous TV commercials and ads. In his personal life, Henney briefly became part of an academic scandal. Many sources claimed he had an Economics degree from the University of Illinois at Chicago, while in actuality, he had no college degree at that time. On Beyond Borders Henney portrays Matthew Simmons, an agent for the FBI's International Response Team and former member of a Special Ops team. Filmography *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - ??? (2015) TV episodes - Agent Matthew Simmons *Criminal Minds - Beyond Borders (2015) TV episode - Agent Matthew Simmons *Big Hero 6 (2014) as Tadashi (voice) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2014) as Paul Angelo *Revolution (2014) as Peter Garner (3 episodes) *Occult (2013) as Agent Thompson *The Spy: Undercover Operation (2013) as Ryan *One Night Surprise (2013) as Bill *Hawaii Five-0 (2012-2013) as Michael Noshimuri (3 episodes) *The Last Stand (2013) as Phil Hayes *Shanghai Calling (2012) as Sam *Papa (2012) as Daniel *Tattoo (2011) as The Stranger (short) *The Fugitive: Plan B (2010) as Kai *Three Rivers (2009-2010) as Dr. David Lee (13 episodes) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) as Agent Zero *My Father (2007) as James *Mr. Robin kkosigi (2006) as Robin Heiden (English title "Seducing Mr. Perfect") *Bomui walcheu (2006) as Phillip (TV miniseries; English title "''Spring Waltz")'' *My Lovely Sam-Soon (2005) as Henry Kim 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People